Blood sisters
by April July May
Summary: Lucille, Lenore and Lorene leave their old home by night. They grow up in a world full of magic and under the control of the Bloodsisters and their "father". They learn everything from white magic till murder...Will their love for each other be banned? Or will they stick together no matter what?
1. Chapter 1

Shannon van Toor Blood sisters

Prologue 1655

'Wake up you foolish girls!' their mother screamed. The 3 sisters woke up slowly. 'What is it mom?' The youngest of three asked. 'Lenora, shut up, grab your stuff!' Scared as she was, she grabbed her already packed bag and looked at her mom with big blue eyes. 'You two! where is your stuff?' The oldest two also walked towards the closet and grabbed their bags. 'Good, now follow me!' Their mother walked in front of them towards the door.

A black carriage, one usually used for rich people, stood in front of their house. 'Mommy, what is happening?' Lenora asked. 'Stop asking stupid questions and step in the carriage!' The door opened, as scared as they were, they stepped into the carriage. 'Welcome children, finally I can meet you' a friendly old, man, voice said. 'Who are you?' Lenora asked, peering into the dark. While the carriage started to drive, a old man's face came out of the dark, appearing in the moonlight. 'I, my child, am your new father, your teacher, I am everything!' His eye color lightened up and it gave them shivers. 'Where are you taking us?' Lorene asked. 'To your new home of course! With your new sisters!'

Lucille was the first who dared to step out of the carriage, maybe because she was the oldest..but she had a feeling everything was alright. She helped Lenora and held her close while Lorene tried to be tough and kept a step away from her sisters. 'Usually I give new girls a new name, so they must learn and accept this new life..but you three are special, you may keep your names..now let's have some dinner' He walked in front of them towards the big castle. The fences were getting closed behind them, as did the doors.

1


	2. Quote Lucille

You might think a cross can protect you, a knife would be better

-Lucille


	3. Chapter 1 1660

Shannon van Toor Blood sisters

Chapter 1 1660

Lucille stepped forward when her name was called by her "father". Today was a special day. She and her two younger sisters would finally become a blood sister. She took the red rubied cross and held it in front of her chest. Her white frock, made of silk, let a cold breeze cool her body. It was hot today because of the sun.

'Today, dear daughters, The youngest will finally know where they belong! Today is a special day, Lenora and Lorene, step also forward!' They did as he commanded and also took a red rubied cross. 'Today, my children we will know your nature' His eyes started to lighten up and strange red veins appeared in his face. Lucille was the first who turned the cross vertically and stabbed in her heart. Then Lorene and Lenora followed. The crosses started to lighten up, and only the one of Lenora changed of color. Father walked towards them and took out the crosses.

Lucille woke up with lightened eyes and two sharp teeth and red veins in her face. 'A new vampire has born!' He said proudly and helped her up. She walked slowly back to her place and cracked her neck for a moment. The veins and the teeth disappeared.

Lorene also woke up just like Lucille, only she felt very aggressive. She jumped very high and took an upside down seat on the ceiling. 'Another vampire, children how marvelous' Father said and smiled.

The last one, Lenora, scribbled up herself. The only difference was her color eyes, whom seemed to be purple with blue diamonds in it. 'And we have a witch!' Everybody gasped. 'A witch?' She looked up very innocent. 'Now we have 2 witches in our midst, we couldn't be more fortunate! Now tell me child what do you feel? I still am interested in the powers of a witch!' He looked curious, interested, and hungry for information. Lenora didn't felt quite at ease..all those looking eyes..'I don't feel anything, on this moment' She whispered. 'Well, that's too bad, we will find out soon, please go sit next to Fire, as she is one of you now..' She nodded and walked away. 'Lorene, get of the ceiling now!' He said. With a high fall she jumped down and ruined the floor.

'Now children, go change, and prepare for a feast and a ball!' At the same time, they stood up and all walked away. 'Lenora, now you are a witch, you can't wear the white frock anymore..you will get a purple one like Fire' He said. She made a quick knix and walked away.

'Lucille, can you help me with this dress?' Lenora asked. Lucille's eyes lightened up for a second. 'Sure' She walked towards her sister and helped her. 'How do you feel, now you're a witch?' Lorene asked. 'I don't know, I don't feel very comfortable with it' She answered. 'How so?' 'It feels like something is in me, but shouldn't be there..' 'Well don't worry everything..' The door of their chamber opened. 'Who is Lenora?' An old cracking voice asked. Slowly they looked up and saw an old lady with grey hair and a mean face..she could be a witch without powers... 'I-I am' stuttered Lenora. 'Marvelous, Jim and Jim move her stuff out of here' Two young man walked into the chamber and grabbed her bed, bags and clothing. 'Well, are you coming?' The witch looking woman asked. Flabbergasted as Lenora was she walked away from her sisters...the feeling of not belonging here became stronger.

'Come girl, walk faster, we have to make you and Fire ready for the ball' 'And how about my sisters? Will I ever see them again?' The woman cackled like a real witch. 'You will...maybe on the hallways, passing them, but talking, touching or laughing with them? No' They walked through a long and dark hallway. 'But we're blood sisters, right?' 'Yes, but you are special' She opened a door and fire sat there while someone was doing her hair. 'First we'll change your dress' The woman said and clapped her hands. Two servants, wich came out of the blue, walked towards Lenora and started to undress her. 'I want them to look like the most promising creatures there! Understood? The Dark brothers will come too' The woman walked away and Lenora was alone with the servants and Fire.

'What do you think of this?' Lorene asked Lucille. 'I don't understand, why are we pulled away from each other?'

'Ladies, may I present you: The Dark Brothers, and Mother Ursula' The announcer called. Everybody turned around, "father" stood up from his big "throne". A woman walked in, she was very slim, you could count her bones. She looked very young, but she was probably very old. Her long, curly, red hair reached her knees. She walked like a queen through the crowd towards "father". 'Ursula, welcome one again' He said and kissed her hand. 'Brandon, you're becoming old' 'I know, I know, I need a follower soon, now come and sit' She took a place next to him. 'Boys, come in' She screamed.

'She looks like a snake' Lucille said dryly to her sister. A big group of young men walked into the ballroom in tuxedo's. Most of the girls sighted and looked dreamy. 'So where is our sister?' Lucille asked. 'Good question, maybe because she is a witch she can't come anymore. 'So Brandon, what surprise do you have for me?' 'Wait for it Ursula..'

'Ladies and Gentleman: Fire' Fire walked in the room, her chocolate colored skin shined in the candle light of the chandeliers. She wore a purple dress with a white tiara and small veil. On her white gloves were small amethyst. All the girls made a sound, some were even jealous. 'She looks stunning, who and what is she?' Ursula asked. 'I called her Fire, but her real name is Delilah. She is a witch, Ursula' 'A witch?' He nodded. 'Ladies and Gentleman: Lenora' Lucille and Lenore looked up. Their sister wore a blue ball gown with small diamonds. She had a Purple tiara with a small veil. She followed Fire towards Ursula and "Father". 'And she too, is a witch' Ursula gasped. 'How did you found them?' 'I did not, I just pick up the children like always' He said and smiled. "Father" stood up and clapped his hands. 'Now let's have diner!' Everybody took a seat and diner got served. 'What is this?' Lucille asked and let the soup fall of her spoon. 'It smells awful and tastes like puke!' 'Maybe it is puke' Lenore answered. 'I'm sorry Ladies' Their puke soup was lifted and they got a new soup. It smelled good, like metal, more like something roasted. They started to eat and noticed it was thinned blood and warmed up, but it tasted much better than the puke soup.

'Fire, Lenora come over here!' They stood up from there table far in a corner. 'This is Mother Ursula' They slowly made knix. 'Extraordinary' Ursula said. 'Tell me girls, what kind of magic thing can you do?' She asked. Fire grabbed a candle from the table and put it off. Then she blew slowly, and the candle burned again. 'Beautiful can you do that in bigger proportions?' Ursula asked. 'Yes, Mother' 'And how about you girl? What can you do?' Lenora shrugged. 'I don't know, Mother' 'How can you not know what you're capable of?' She looked despised at Lenora. 'Well, off you go, Fire please take a seat next to me' Disappointed and unsecure Lenora looked at her sisters and walked back to her own place. 'Well, that mean...snake person' Lorene whispered. 'Poor Lenora..' Lucille looked in the distance where their sister sat in the corner.

'Let the dance begin!' "father" called. The tables and chairs were being removed and a small band started to play a dark tune with their piano and cello's. 'So tell me, Fire, how did father found you?'

Lenora looked at everybody dancing while she was standing against the wall. 'So why are you standing here? witch?' A tall young man stood next to her and smiled. 'Because I want to' 'Who wants to stand against a wall, while everybody dances?' He asked. 'Listen up, I don't have a very great mood nor day, can you leave me alone?' While she said that all of the candles started to flicker. Everybody stared at her, including Ursula. Ashamed Lenora started to walk away, followed by her sisters.

'I want them, I want them both, Brandon' Ursula looked at him with a strange glance in her eyes. 'Well, you can't, they're blood sisters. If they become yours they'd probably not survive' Fire looked at Mother from underneath her veil. She didn't want to go. She liked it here.

'Lenora, what is going on?' Lucille asked. 'I don't know, I'm angry, I am not well, leave me alone' She walked away with big passes. 'I don't know what's going on but I don't like it' Lenore said

3


	4. Quote Lorene

The moonlight might be pale, but your looks are paler when I notice you look at me

-Lorene


End file.
